New Beginnings
by Skye Coulson
Summary: An expansion of "Not the Man You Think I Am" by lizrat66. Tony's pregnant and alone. That is, until a new opportunity presents itself for him to start over. [Please read and review!]
1. He'll Only Leave You Better Off

**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing with the exception of Evanee Harmon.

**Rating:  
**T (just 'cause I never really know where I'm gonna end up going with these things)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairings:  
**StarkWard  
(possible) Coulsye (haven't really decided, yet)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Sara Evans "Better Off"

* * *

He'll Only Leave You Better Off

* * *

_I know your eyes are burnin' | But, try and hold it in | Don't let him see you cryin' | Don't give that much to him | Don't tell him that you love him | Or that you're sorry one more time | Or get on your knees | Beg and plead | Tryin' to change his mind_

* * *

Climbing into the back of his limo, Tony leaned on the shoulder of the one person still left in his corner after the fiasco that was his relationship with Steve Rogers. Wrapping her arm around the billionaire's shoulders, Agent Evanee Harmon allowed Tony to cry out everything on his mind in that moment. She knew there was nothing else for her to say or do, and just let him cry it out. Feeling her phone vibrate in the thigh pocket of her jeans, she stealthily slipped it out to read the incoming text.

_(212) 655-4500__  
__Spoke with Fury. We are go._

Smiling softly to herself, Evanee slipped the phone back into her pocket as the limo pulled up outside Stark Tower. Finally, she could relocate Tony to a team that would not only utilize his skills and talents more effectively, but, also have his back. Following Tony into the living area, she watched him slump into an over-stuffed armchair.

Crouching down next to the arm of the chair, Evannee laid her hand on his arm and gripped his hand in hers. Massaging his arm, gently, she finally spoke softly. "Look, sweetie...I know this is quite possibly _the __**worst**_ time for me to bring this up…" She began, gently. "But, I spoke with Fury a while back - when all this started up - and, he's arranged for you to leave the initiative-"

"What?!" Tony breathed, a mixture of shock and hurt in his rich chocolate eyes. "Why-why-Why would you _do_ that?"

"Look, we're not just getting rid of you…" Evanee reassured him, gently. "No, we're just transferring you to a different team. One which will not only utilize your skills better…" Looking directly into Tony's eyes, she drove her point home. "They will also have your back."

"So – What? The group ostracizes _me _and _I'm _the one to be punished?! Like it's _my _fault I got knocked up and the father of my children was too chicken-shit to admit that the kids are his so he had to convince my so-called 'friends' that I had to have cheated on him?!" Tony demanded, incredulously. "What, is _that _how this works?!"

"Absolutely – unequivocally – _not_!" Evanee steadfastly kept her voice firm enough to drive home her point while remaining gentle enough to avoid coming across, threatening, as she moved to kneel directly in front of Tony – taking both of his hands in her own – as she spoke again. "Listen to me, Tony. You may be my asset, but, you are my _friend_, first. And, I will _always _have your six – you _have _to know that. And, believe me, the Avengers are in for a _**world **_of hurt!" That much, Tony believed was true. He'd seen Evanee's rage, firsthand, and it wasn't pretty. "But, the reason that I'm doing this _for _you – not _to _you – is because I truly feel that this is the best move for **you**. _That_ is my main concern, here. My first priority, here, is the well-being of you and your babies. And, the stress of being around the Avengers _cannot _be good for **any **of you. That's why I spoke to Fury about the transfer. He's assembling a new team of operatives and I believe you would be an excellent fit to join that team."

"How can I be an excellent fit for _any _team?" Tony argued, sounding more helpless than he would _ever _admit to. "I mean, **look **at me, for Christ's sake! I'm five months pregnant! With twins!"

"That doesn't matter, and, you know it, Tony!" Evanee insisted. She knew this was the right move for Tony. Now, all she had to do was to make the billionaire see that for himself. "Tony, do you honestly think I would do _anything_ if I wasn't a _**thousand **_percent sure it was the right move?"

Tony had to admit that she had a point. Evanee's instincts always had an almost surgical precision to them. He knew he could trust her instincts and if she truly believed that this was the right move for him...Who was he to argue? And, truly, the thought of getting away from his tormentors, once and for all – having the opportunity to raise his son and daughter in peace, surrounded by people that cared for and supported them – sounded damn tempting. "So, what, exactly would I be doing?" He finally asked, curiously.

Grinning, Evanee rose to her feet to pull the coffee table over to sit on the edge as she began to answer the billionaire's question. "Well..." The senior agent began excitedly. "This new team that is being assembled, will be charged with investigating strange objects and occurrences – anything that S.H.I.E.L.D. feels the public isn't ready to know about, yet, really. And, we all know how you love sticking your nose into things." She added, cheekily, earning a small smile and quiet laugh from the billionaire.

"Who would I be working _with_?" Tony asked, gaining in interest.

Reaching into her briefcase, Evanee pulled out the files on all of the billionaire's perspective new teammates. "These would be your new teammates." She stated, as Tony began perusing the files. "The first file we have, here, is Agent Melinda May. She has extensive field and combat training, however, she's been brought onto the team strictly as the pilot for the team's mobile command center." She elaborated. "Agent May has specifically requested to be relieved of fieldwork duties."

"Why's that?" Tony questioned, briefly, perusing the pilot's file.

"No one's really sure, exactly." Evanee replied, thoughtfully. "Everybody has their own theories. There's never been any concrete evidence as to who's right or wrong, though." She added, finally. "Next in line, we have Agent Leopold - or Leo - Fitz." The senior agent added, shifting gears as Tony moved on to the next file in his hands. "Agent Fitz is a science officer specializing in robotics and engineering."

"Man after my own heart." Tony mused, thoughtfully.

"Very much so." Evanee agreed. "Though, Agent Fitz is quite a bit more shy and introverted." She mused as Tony moved on to the next file in his hands. "The file you're looking at now, is that of Agent Jemma Simmons." She explained. "Agent Simmons is also a science officer. Simmons is a biochemist with two PHDs in fields that I'm not even gonna _try _to pronounce. Neither she nor Fitz has been cleared for field work as they will predominantly remain in the lab." As she watched her friend perusing the files in his hands, the senior agent knew his answer would be 'yes'. Smiling as he flipped to the next file, she shifted gears, yet again. "Up next, we have Skye. She's a civilian poached away from The Rising Tide-"

"The Rising Tide?" Tony questioned, glancing up at Evanee. "She must be good to get in with them." He mused, thoughtfully.

"One of the best even S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ever seen." Evanee conceded. "Why do you think we were so eager to recruit her?" The senior agent smirked. "Originally, she was only supposed to serve in a consultant capacity – much like you. But, she decided she liked it so much, she wanted to start training to become an official S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"This girl have a last name?" Tony questioned, curious about the conspicuous absence of a surname on the hacker's file.

"I'm sure she does." The senior specialist shrugged. "We just have no idea what the hell it is."

"How can _S.H.I.E.L.D. _not know something like that?" The billionaire wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Evanee admitted. "But, you can't argue with her skills. She's definitely got the potential to be a strong asset. As long as she proves her loyalty and her worth, S.H.I.E.L.D. won't ask any questions." The agent replied. Looking back up at Tony, she watched, curiously as his expression changed when he looked at the last file in his hands. "And, last – but most assuredly _not _least – we have Special Agent Grant Ward." She introduced, smugly. She recognized that look in Tony's eyes. She just never expected to see it sparked by anyone other than Steve Rogers.

_Wow..._Tony thought to himself as he took in the sight of the specialist's striking features. He had a strong jawline with distinguished cheekbones. And, his warm brown eyes spoke of a warmth that wasn't represented in his rigid mug-shot of an ID photo. This 'Agent Ward' was undoubtedly an undeniably attractive man. _Someone I could easily see myself falling for._ Tony knew this guy was exactly his type. Young and ruggedly handsome. Which was _exactly _the problem. He'd fallen for that type before, and, look where it'd gotten him. Five months pregnant with twins. Alone and raising his children alone. And, now, he was looking at leaving everyone he'd once considered a friend behind and joining a whole new team full of strangers – counting on them to accept him and his children. No. He couldn't let himself go there, again.

"Agent Ward is a specialist. Highly trained in combat." Evanee began, introducing the stunning agent in the file before him. Although, to be perfectly honest, Tony was really only half-listening as he was too mesmerized by striking agent in the photos before him. "...fluent in six different languages..." _Aaaaaannnnnd, he's gone..._Evanee thought to herself as she took in the look on Tony's face. _Eh...He could do worse – who am I kidding – he already __**has **__done worse! _She told herself. Maybe Agent Ward could be the driving force that could lead Tony to accept her offer to transfer him. "So. … When can you start?" She asked, hopefully.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**So, this was an idea that came to me after reading "Not the Man You Think I Am" by lizrat66 (**_GREAT_**story, by the way...). I hope you all enjoy this story. I kept this chapter short 'cause I just wanted to lay a little bit of foundation for the story and test the waters. If you want me to continue, ya gotta review! Also, I'm sure you've all noticed that I did not include a file on Coulson. I did that deliberately because I wanted to surprise Tony by allowing him and Coulson to meet face-to-face before anyone told him about Coulson being alive just 'cause...Well, 'cause that's how I see it in my head.

~Skye Coulson


	2. I'm Moving On

**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:  
**Again..._Marvel's The Avengers _& _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. _are not mine. 'Cause – let's face it – if they were, Skye & Coulson would be together by now! Lol

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Lyrics Used:  
**Rascal Flatts "I'm Moving On"  
Pia Mia (feat Chance the Rapper) "Fight For You"  
Jessie J "Excuse My Rude (feat Becky G)"  
Boyce Avenue (feat DeStorm Power) "Coming Home"

* * *

I'm Moving On

* * *

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons | Finally content with a past I regret | I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness | For once, I'm at peace with myself | I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long | I'm movin' on_

* * *

"Evanee!" Phil Coulson greeted warmly as his former trainee entered his office. "It's great to finally see you again." He added, wrapping the younger senior specialist briefly before leaning back against his desk.

"It's great to see you again, too, Phil." The senior specialist smiled. What Phil didn't know was the hidden meaning behind her words. Yes, it _was _great to see him again. Mostly due to the fact that the _last _time she saw him, he'd been screaming in agony – begging and pleading with the doctors and surgeons to just let him die. But, she couldn't dwell on those thoughts, at the moment. She had more pressing matters to deal with. "You look good." _For a man that came back from the dead._ She thought to herself.

"And, you look lovely as always." Phil smiled. "Now, I understand you're giving me Stark back." He grinned, snidely. "What's the matter? Get on your nerves one too many times, did he?" The senior agent asked, sarcastically, unaware of the true circumstances behind the billionaire's transfer. However, he soon realized there might be more to the story than he realized as he watched his old friend's face fall at his comment. "Evie?" He asked, carefully, crossing the room to sit next to her as she slid down onto the couch. "Evie, what's goin' on?" Phil asked, concerned.

Sighing lightly, Evanee turned to face Phil as she spoke. "Look, Phil...What I'm about to tell you's not gonna be easy for you to hear." It was true. Evanee knew how much Phil idolized Captain America – aka Steve Rogers. She hated having to be the one to shatter his image of the perfect hero. "But, I need you know that it's the truth." She added, firmly, lightly gripping her friend's hand in her own.

Phil always knew Evanee was being absolutely dead-serious when her southern drawl came through stronger than usual. "Evanee, what's going on?" He asked, more worriedly.

"Well..." Evanee sighed, lightly, as she decided it would be best to just start at the beginning. "After the battle of New York, Stark and Rogers had – not only worked out their differences – but, had also started dating."

"Really?" Coulson questioned, curiously. He couldn't imagine Captain America and Iron Man together. From what he'd seen, the two couldn't stand each other. But, the news of his 'death' had changed a lot of things between all the Avengers. _Anything's possible, I suppose..._He decided. "Stark and Rogers?"

"Yeah." Evanee chuckled. "Yeah, I think we were all kinda surprised by that." The specialist admitted. "But, um...Things went south between them about five months ago..." She added, more heavily.

"What happened?" Phil asked, gently.

"Tony got pregnant." Evanee blurted out, shocking Phil. "And … When he told Steve about the babies … Rogers … didn't react favorably."

"'The _babies_?" Phil questioned, stunned.

"Yeah..." Evanee smiled, softly. "Yeah, he's expecting twins. One of each."

Phil paused a moment to absorb what Evanee was telling him before he spoke again. "So. … What do you mean he didn't react favorably?" He asked, curiously.

"Well, I don't know why – really – but, Rogers decided that the babies weren't his." Evanee spat, angrily. "Even went so far as to convince the rest of the Avengers that Tony had to have cheated on him." She added, her voice saddened as she thought of all of the pain and torment her friend had endured at the hands of the man that **claimed **to _love _him – once upon a time. "Because, of course … Captain America would _never _deny being in a relationship or fathering a child, right?" She spat, sarcastically.

"My God..." Phil breathed, still struggling to wrap his mind around Steve's betrayal. From what he'd known and observed of the captain, he never would have thought the man capable of something so horrendous. But, he also knew that Evanee would never lie about something like this.

"Told ya it'd be hard to hear." Evanee reminded him. "Anyway, I was the only one left that actually believed in Tony. So, I offered to help him prove Steve wrong, once and for all."

"How'd you do that?" Phil asked, gently.

"I arranged for him to take a polygraph from the best polygraph administrator S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer, first of all." Evanee explained. "The results of that test conclusively proved that Anthony Howard Stark has never – at any point, during the last two years – slept with anyone outside of Steve Rogers." Evanee added, a small, triumphant smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Second, I arranged for a sample of DNA from each of the babies to be analyzed under every version of paternity testing available to the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs. The results of that testing proved that Steve Rogers _is _their biological father."

"So – in essence – you completely invalidated every word out of Rogers' mouth." Phil concluded, almost perversely proud of his protege.

"In essence, yes." Evanee declared, proudly. "Tony confronted the Avengers at an event, last night. I offered to go in with him but he insisted that he needed to do this alone." She added, recalling the events of the night before. "He gave them both test results."

"How'd they take it?" Phil asked, growing more and more invested in the story.

"Tony didn't stick around to see their reactions." Evanee elaborated. "But, he did say that – when he approached them – the rest of the team formed a barrier between himself and Rogers. Romanoff even went so far as to threaten him with the very same Widow Bite bracelet that he made for her."

"That's cold." Phil interjected, still shell-shocked. "Even for Natasha."

"Nobody's arguing with you on that one, Phil." Evanee agreed. "Tony said he also saw Rogers cling tighter to Bucky's arm when approached. Said he knew – in that moment – that he'd only ever been a place-holder for the Captain until Bucky got his memories back." She added, dejectedly. "After he got back in the car, he just broke down." The specialist added, recalling the billionaire's breakdown after his confrontation with his so-called 'friends'. "God, Phil..." The specialist breathed, shakily, as she shifted to rest her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands. "I swear … It was like the _Hoover Dam _bursting..."

Gently rubbing the specialist's back, Phil knew she was grasping at straws to help a dear friend. The least he could do was help her. "I'm so sorry." Phil breathed. "It can't be easy for you – watching Stark go through this."

"It's the hardest God-damn thing I've ever had to do." Evanee cursed, quietly, before turning to look up at Phil. "That's why I reached out to Fury. Hoping he'd approve a transfer. I knew he'd be better off here – with you and your new team. I know y'all will look out for him the way the Avengers _should _have."

"You're damn right, we will." Phil agreed, solemnly. "Why do you think I gave the final go ahead when I texted you, last night?"

* * *

_And the day's gonna come | And, the day's gonna come | And, the day's gonna come | When you decide who you'll become | I know you know it | You know it | But, you can't go choosin' sides | But, if you just show it | Let me know it | And, I'll fight for you, tonight_

* * *

"So..." Skye began, grinning and rubbing her hands together, excitedly. "Wonder who this new person's gonna be..." She mused. They'd all heard the chatter about their little team getting a little bit bigger.

"I don't know about anyone else..." Jemma began, anxiously. "But, I'm more interested in meeting Agent Harmon." Word around The Bus was that Agent Coulson's legendary first protege would be personally delivering their new team member.

"All right, everyone settle down." Melinda May gently ordered in her usual stoic voice. Though, deep down, she was just as curious as everyone else on-board.

"I just don't see why Fury seems to think we _need _another team member." Agent Grant Ward mused, slightly agitated with the new turn of events.

"Oh, please..." Jemma replied, exasperatedly.

"Yeah. Ward." Skye added. "We all know you'd rather work alone." She added, rolling her eyes at the specialist.

"But, you never know..." Fitz interjected. "Maybe whoever's joining the team will help us get our act together." The engineer mused, thoughtfully. "What?!" He asked, defensively. "We're all thinking it..." He grumbled. "I was just brave enough to actually say it..."

Spotting a strange blonde – approximately late twenties, early thirties – with a slender, toned build strutting proudly over to their little group, Skye figured this must be the famous 'Agent Harmon' they'd all heard so much about. "Speaking of 'saying it'..." She added, cocking her chin toward the direction from which the strange agent came,. "Looks like all of our questions are about to be answered."

"Hello, everyone." Evanee greeted, the slightest notes of her drawl still evident in her voice. "I know you all heard about me coming aboard your plane – and, I'd like to thank you for welcoming onto your home-away-from-home." She added, diplomatically. "And, I'm sure you've all heard why I'm here." She added. "I'm here because one of my assets will be joining your team." She introduced, loading images of their new team member onto the screen before them. "Now, I'm sure this man needs no introduction … " She began, smirking knowingly. "But, I'm gonna give him one, anyway. This is Tony Stark – yes, _the _Tony Stark – Iron Man. Yes, _that _Tony Stark."

"Question." Skye interjected, curiously. "Why, exactly, is an _Avenger _joining _our _team? Isn't that sorta like a step _down _for him?"

"That's a very valid point." Evanee conceded, acknowledging the hacker's question. "But, no, it's not really a step down. You all do more than you think in terms of keeping mankind safe. The work you _have _done – and, the work you _will _do – is absolutely something to be proud of."

"Is that why you feel it necessary to add more people to our team?" May asked, ever so slightly incredulously.

"That's not what we're doing, here, Agent May." Evanee argued, gently. "The reason I've decided to transfer Mr. Stark to this team is because of the recent dissent in the ranks of the Avengers."

"What sort of dissent?" Jemma questioned, curiously. Meanwhile, Skye was curious about the way that Ward stared at the picture of Tony Stark on the screen before them. It was almost as if the specialist was mesmerized by the image. As she studied the look on the agent's face, she soon recognized it as physical attraction. She couldn't help smirking slightly at the idea of the big bad Agent Ward having a crush on someone. _Oh, he is **sooo** never gonna live this down..._

"Just after the battle of New York, Mr. Stark and Steve Rogers had put their differences aside and had even started dating." Evanee elaborated, steadfastly keeping her voice professional and keeping her emotions out of the conversation. "And, things were going great up until about four or five months ago."

"What happened four or five months ago?" Skye asked, her voice laden with a curious concern.

"Tony learned he was pregnant." Evanee deadpanned, shocking everyone. "And, when he first told Rogers about the babies, Rogers decided that the babies weren't his and convinced the entire team that Tony must have cheated on him." She explained. Taking in all of the shocked looks on all the faces around them – and, most notably, the outraged look on Agent Ward's face – Evanee knew she'd made the right call in choosing to transfer Tony. "As his friend and his handler, I offered to help Mr. Stark prove to the rest of the team that Rogers was full of shit and I arranged for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top polygraph administrator to give Tony a polygraph which conclusively proved that Tony Stark has never – at any point within the last two years – slept with anyone outside of Steve Rogers. We also had extensive paternity testing done on the DNA in the fetuses which conclusively proved that Steve Rogers _is_, in fact, their biological father."

"What'd the Avengers have to say to that?" Ward asked, gruffly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Tony insisted on confronting them alone and didn't stick around to hear their reactions." Evanee replied, directing her attention to the infuriated specialist. "Can't say I blame him for wanting to get the hell outta Dodge." She mused, thoughtfully. "He confided in me that – as he approached the group – not only did the other Avengers form a barrier between himself and Rogers...But, Tony also watched Rogers cling tighter to the arm of his new lover, James Barnes. Which was all the proof he needed to realize that he'd only ever been a place-holder until Barnes' memories came back to him."

"Bastard." Ward muttered, under his breath.

"Nobody's arguing with you on that one, Agent Ward." Evanee replied, grinning mischievously. "But, getting back to the matter at hand. … I decided to arrange for Mr. Stark to join your team because I felt that it would be in his best interest. As I told Tony. … He is my friend, first, and my asset, second. My primary concern is – and, always _has _been – the welfare of him and his unborn children. I figured the stress of the torment he'd endured at the hands of his so-called 'friends' couldn't **possibly **be doing any of them any good."

"Absolutely." Jemma agreed. As the rest of the group exchanged glances, they all knew they'd be extra protective over the billionaire and his children. Glancing over at Agent Ward, they all knew he'd be the most protective. _Not necessarily a bad thing..._Evanee thought to herself, smugly.

* * *

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't | Stopped to fill up on my way out of town | I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't | I had to lose everything to find out | Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down that road | I'm movin' on_

* * *

Glancing around the bedroom of his penthouse, Tony couldn't believe this was what his life had come to. The man that claim to 'love' him had moved out – abandoned him. All of his so-called 'friends' had left him. And, now … Here he was. Packing a duffel bag to leave and join a whole new team. Shifting his gaze to his swollen abdomen, he absently caressed the surface as he gently spoke to the babies growing inside of him. "Well, guys..." He sighed, lightly. "Here's to new beginnings." After one last look around the room, he picked up the bag at his feet as he felt a familiar hand lightly grip his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Evanee asked, gently. She knew this day wouldn't be easy for the billionaire. But, ultimately, she knew he'd be better off for it.

Sighing lightly, Tony turned to Evanee. "As I'll ever be." He replied, honestly. Truth be told, he was both looking forward to and dreading meeting his new teammates at the same time. But, at the end of the day, he knew he trusted the senior specialist. He knew she only wanted what was best for him and if that meant leaving everything he knew behind, then, that's what he would have to do. Especially if that meant a fresh start for himself and his children.

"I'll drive." Evanee offered, gently, as she led the billionaire downstairs to where her car had been parked outside of the tower. Upon seeing the unmarked late model Ford Focus parked outside, he was secretly grateful that she hadn't chosen to use a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle for this trip. Opening the door for Tony, she offered to take his bag for him. Noting the look on his face, she simply replied "Tony...You've been through enough. Let me spoil you for once." She chided, gently, gaining a small smile from the billionaire as he finally handed the bag over before sliding into the front passenger seat. Closing the door after Tony, Evanee raised her trunk lid to toss the bag in when she heard footsteps behind her.

* * *

_I can't believe that this is what it's come to | I've held it in but it's time you know the truth | I never thought I'd be the one (one) | To fall for it and let you in | To mess it up, once again | I'm over it, so, here it is | Excuse my rude but I really **_** hate you_

* * *

"Walk. **Away**. _Captain_." The senior specialist hissed, stalking over to the Captain – effectively halting him before he entered the billionaire's line of sight.

"I just wanna talk to him." Steve replied, almost pleadingly. Evanee would have been lying if she'd said that she didn't enjoy the desperate tone in the Captain's voice at a least a little bit. "Please."

"The time for talk has long-since _passed_, Rogers." The specialist hissed, venomously. "You had your chance to 'talk' and you 'talked' the rest of the team into turning the whole fucking team – all of the people he'd once called 'friend' – against him." She spat, as if just _looking _at Steve disgusted her. "What's the matter? Bucky finally realize what a sorry sack a shit you are and dump your worthless ass?" She taunted.

Sighing defeatedly, Steve shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked down before replying "Not in so many words..." He muttered, quietly, defensively. "But, yes. Bucky _did _leave me."

"Interesting..." Evanee taunted, circling the Captain like a school of piranha circling their prey. "Tony proves you wrong – in front of all your little friends – your boyfriend witnesses this. … Dumps you. … And, now, all of a sudden you wanna come crawling back on your hands and knees." She sneered. "Just what the _hell _makes you think Tony even _wants _to see you, right now?" She asked, stopping straight in front of the Captain as she dared him to answer her question.

"Just let me talk to him." Steve growled out, attempting to physically push the agent out of his way. Instead – in one swift motion – she pulled the pistol from the back of her belt, gripped the back of the Captain's head in her other hand, and shoved the pistol – roughly – into Roger's neck, causing him to cough and choke.

"I'm only gonna say this one. more. time." Evanee snarled, directly in Rogers' face, cocking the gun. "Walk. _Away_. … While I still allow it." Steve Rogers may have been a great many things. But, an idiot was nowhere _near _the list. He knew it would be beneficial for him to walk away, now, and live to fight another day. Wrenching himself free from the agent's grasp, he turned and walked away from the car and back inside the tower.

Satisfied with the outcome of the confrontation, Evanee smiled triumphantly as she holstered her pistol and walked back to the car. Closing the trunk, she rounded the corner of the bumper before opening the driver side door and sliding in. As she closed the door, Tony spoke. "What took so long?" He asked, curiously.

Deciding it best not to mention her run-in with a certain Captain, Evanee replied "Just some technical difficulties with the trunk hatch." She shrugged, convincingly.

"I could fix that for ya, you know." Tony offered, casually.

"That's all right." Evanee smiled, firing up the engine. "I got a guy." She winked as she took off toward the clandestine S.H.I.E.L.D. base where they were meeting The Bus.

Glancing out of the window, Tony noticed S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles surrounding them. "What's with the caravan?" He asked, the slightest edge of panic in his eyes betraying the casually curious tone in his voice.

Smirking softly, Evanee replied "Your new team is rather … protective … over you." She replied, nodding to the driver next to her. "Agent Ward in particular." She grinned, gesturing to the driver to Tony's right.

Looking out his window, Tony recognized the driver from the photos he'd stared at all night, last night. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't pleasantly surprised by how protective his new team was of him, already. Especially Agent Ward. The billionaire couldn't deny the way his heart seemed to flutter in his chest as he thought about the young, rugged, specialist being so protective over him. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Stark._ He scolded himself. _He's just being a good teammate._ Admittedly better than the teammates he was leaving behind, that much was certain.

* * *

_So, no one told you life was gonna be this way | Your job's a joke | You're broke | Your love life's D.O.A. | It's like you're always stuck in second gear | When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even year, but_

_I'll be there for you | When the rain starts to pour | I'll be there for you | Like I've been there, before | I'll be there for you | 'Cause you're there for me, too_

* * *

"Well, they're here." Skye announced, eagerly, watching the Ford Focus pull into the cargo bay of The Bus as Fitzsimmons anxiously rushed out to join her as they watched the senior specialist exit the vehicle.

* * *

Before she could reach the billionaire's door, however, Agent Ward had already beaten her to it – cavalierly opening the door for for Tony as he extended his hand to the billionaire. Staring at the proffered hand, Tony looked back up at the hand's owner for some sort of sign that it was all some sort of trick. However, Tony's insecure gaze was meant only with warm reassurance in the deep brown eyes of the agent offering him his hand.

* * *

Watching the exchange from the catwalk, Skye and Fitzsimmons weren't quite certain of what to make of this new side of Agent Ward. "This is better than cable." Skye muttered, eyes glued to her SO.

"Seconded." Jemma muttered, equally entranced by the exchange.

"Thirded." Fitz agreed. Finally the two women on either side of him tore their attention away from the exchange down below to stare at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What?" He whined, defensively. "You guys took all the good ones."

* * *

Finally making up his mind, Tony decided to go for it – just to see where this was going, if for no other reason – and accepted the proffered hand as the agent gently helped him to his feet. "Welcome to The Bus, Mr. Stark." Grant smiled softly as he spoke warmly. The combination of his actions, his smile and his voice were enough to render Tony momentarily speechless.

"Uh – Yeah. Thanks." Tony stuttered, trying to regain his composure as Evanee approached them.

"All right, you guys." The specialist chastised, gently, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Conference room. Now."

* * *

As they all gathered around the conference room, Tony and Evanee stood at the head of the table. "Now, as I've already told you all, Mr. Stark, here is going to be joining your team permanently. I expect you all to make him feel just as welcome as you made Ms. Skye feel when she first joined."

"Oh, I don't know..." Skye joked, glancing up at Ward. "I think Agent Ward's already made him feel pretty welcome."

The rest of the group had to swallow back their chuckles as Grant turned a deep shade of red. Tony, for his part, couldn't help thinking how utterly adorable the agent's blush was. _Maybe I could have a shot, after all?_ He wondered, curiously. After all, even when things with Steve were at their best, Steve wasn't half the gentleman that Grant appeared to be. But, Tony knew he had to think of his son and daughter as he absently stroked his swollen abdomen. He knew he'd have to be careful entering into any new relationships – for their sakes. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Tony..._

"All right, Tony..." Evanee smiled, resting her hand on the billionaire's back as she drew him out of his reverie. "Now, I know I already told you a little bit about each of your new teammates. But, if it's all right with you, I'd like to go through introductions, anyway."

"Sure." Tony replied, quietly and uncharacteristically timidly.

"Okay..." Evanee began, turning to face the group of agents before them. "First up, we have Special Agent Grant Ward." She smirked, deciding to start off with the man that clearly had Tony entranced from the moment he'd first laid eyes on the man's file. "Next to him, we the lovely and talented Skye." She added, pausing to smile at Skye who merely returned the smile with a comically dramatized curtsey. "To her left, we have Agent Leopold Fitz – though, he prefers 'Leo'." She added, pausing to indicate the engineer. "On _his _left, we have his partner in crime, Agent Jemma Simmons." The biochemist smiled and waved politely to Tony. "And, following Ms. Jemma, we have our fearless pilot, Agent Melinda May." Melinda even afforded the billionaire a small smile and a nod. "Now, I know Tony here needs no introduction...But, he knows I'm gonna give him one, anyway." Evanee paused as everyone – Tony included – chuckled at the comment. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet _the _one, _the _only Mr. Tony Stark."

"Well, I think I can speak for most – if not everyone – people here when I say that we all look forward to working with you, Mr. Stark." Skye smiled, genuinely, as she offered the billionaire her hand.

"Call me Tony." Tony corrected, smiling, as he took the hacker's hand. "And, I look forward to working with you all, as well."

Smiling as she watched the exchange, Evanee was once again convinced she'd made the right call. She could tell Tony would be in good hands with this team. And, the harder it was for Rogers to find him, all the better. "All right, everyone. With the pleasantries out of the way, I think I'll go ahead and show Tony to his bunk."

* * *

As they entered the last remaining empty bunk, Evanee watched as Tony set his duffel bag on the floor next to the foot of the bed as he sank down onto the mattress. Sliding down next to him the specialist wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "So, what'd you think of your new teammates?" She asked, taking advantage of the semi-privacy of the bunk.

"They seem really nice." Tony mused, thoughtfully. Though, truthfully, his mind was still fixated on one Grant Ward. "I think you may be right. I just might fit in, here, after all."

"There's doubt?" Evanee scoffed, playfully, earning another small smile from the billionaire. After a moment of silence, the senior agent slowly rose from the bed. "Listen, Tony...I know I've thrown a lotta new stuff at you, lately..." She conceded. "But, I do have one more surprise in store for you."

"What is it?" Tony asked, curiously – if not somewhat hesitantly.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Evanee asked – barely able to contain her smirk – as she extended her hand to the billionaire.

Once again, Tony stared at the hand offered to him, uncertainly for a moment before finally taking it.

* * *

_I said I'm back up in this place | And, I'm finally at the front of this race | And, I ain't goin' back | I'm a rip this track | So the world should remember my face_

* * *

Stopping at the door before them, Evanee couldn't resist the small smile as she raised her free hand to knock while the other held firmly to Tony's hand. _"Enter_." The voice called out from the other side of the door. Turning to look at the billionaire next to her, Evanee could barely contain the smirk as she watched Tony's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he recognized the voice.

"Is that..." Tony breathed, quietly. To which, Evanee could only grin, mischievously as she slid the door open and ushered Tony inside while none other than Phil Coulson stood from his seat behind his desk. Tony, for his part, was utterly blown away. "I … But … You died …" The billionaire stuttered, at a loss for words.

"For all of eight seconds." Evanee interjected, before Phil cut in.

"Forty." The senior agent corrected, curtly.

"Phil, I was _there … _Trust me … It was eight." Okay, so, she only half-lied. She really was _there _when Phil had died. And, she had witnessed everything they'd done to him. But, seeing the place that he was in, now … She just didn't have it in her to ruin it with the truth of what'd happened to him. "But, whatever the case..." The specialist added, skipping over the unpleasant thoughts in her mind. "After Phil was stabbed, he was rushed to a covert S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility where he was taken into emergency surgery. It was _beyond _touch-and-go. But, they finally managed to stabilize Phil and repair the damage done by Loki's scepter." The senior specialist recited the cover story with well-rehearsed conviction. "After a couple weeks in recovery, the lucky bastard earned himself an all expense-paid trip to Tahiti for a little R&R until Fury decided to bring him back to head up this little team, here." She added, smiling as she shifted her gaze back and forth between the two men, while Phil rounded the edge of his desk to greet the billionaire.

"Listen, Tony..." Phil began, a serious note to his voice. "Evanee told me about everything you've been through at the hands of the Avengers. And, quite frankly, I was beyond appalled by their actions." The agent spoke with a tone Tony couldn't quite define. "But, you have my word … Nobody on this Bus will _ever _treat you, that way." He swore, firmly. "I will _personally _see to that."

"Thank you … Phil." Tony replied, gratefully. At least he knew – for certain – that he already had at least one person in his corner on this team. "But, can I just say … What the hell?! Why didn't Fury tell us that you were still alive?"

"I think I can actually answer that." Evanee interjected. "You see, Tony … Fury saw how the news of Phil's 'death' had brought you all together as a team. He was afraid that telling you the truth – that Phil was alive – would damage the new sense of teamwork you'd all found."

"Oh, that's bullshit." Tony cursed, rubbing his aching back absently while Phil and Evanee gently ushered him onto the sofa. "If anything fucked _that _up, it was Steve's reaction to the babies!"

"Agreed." Phil replied, still slightly seething. He was still overwhelmed by the revelation of Rogers' betrayal. But, he knew he had to put that on the back-burner and support Tony.

"But, Fury wouldn't budge – still won't, actually." Evanee mused, thoughtfully. "The only reason I was able to read _you _in was because of the transfer." She added, lightly gripping Tony's hand in her own. "Given that Phil's going to be your handler, once again, you were gonna kind of figure it out, anyway." She added, playfully.

"So, what?" Tony asked, trying to work this all out in his head. "You're just pawning me off on Coulson? Like I'm his problem, now?"

"That's not even _remotely _the case, Tony." Evanee replied, firmly yet warmly. "I may not be your handler, anymore … But, I will _always _be your friend. And, I will always be there for you, whenever you need me." Staring into her rich, brown eyes, Tony knew Evanee was telling the truth. "I already told you, Tony … I transferred you back to Phil because I knew you would be in better hands. I just wanted you to have a chance to raise your children in an environment where you would be surrounded by people who care about and support you the way I do." Smiling softly, she added "I just want you to be happy, Tony."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**So? What did y'all think? Ya like? Please read and review!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
